


Life with Dads: The Anderson-Hummel Kids’ Stories

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dads in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Sick Fic, dads being embarrassing, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, just briefly though - Freeform, klaine kiddos, married!klaine, tw!throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Because their dads are pretty well-known, the Anderson-Hummel kids are no stranger to the question “What’s it like having Kurt and Blaine as your dads?” A simple answer usually suffices, but each child has a story that immediately comes to mind that best summarizes life with their dads.These are their stories.Fluff, humor, and dads!Klaine being embarrassing and adorable.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	Life with Dads: The Anderson-Hummel Kids’ Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! I missed you all and I missed these characters.
> 
> In short, I just finished the most difficult semester of college thus far, in-person and on campus, during the middle of the pandemic. My university is fairly small and our student body is blessedly very compliant with covid rules, so we made it the whole semester without any major outbreaks (I think our total student cases for the entire semester was 40, with 34 recovered and back on campus when we left for break). It’s kind of a miracle.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been stressed and otherwise occupied, meaning I have not written in awhile. I still have finals this week (online and at home), but then I have two free months to spend safely at home with my family because there’s still a pandemic raging on.
> 
> That being said, I should be able to write and post more, and I’m super excited about it! You all have supported and encouraged me so much thus far, and you all welcoming me back with open arms and understanding has been so incredible. I can’t thank you enough!
> 
> All that being said, on with the fic! I missed these klaine kiddos so much.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Anderson-Hummel kids are no strangers to attention due to their parents’ fame. Living in New York City, their recognition in the Broadway circles is no small matter.

  
But above all, the question they receive most about their famous parents is not about their illustrious careers at all — in fact, most people want to know the mundane: what it’s like living with Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel as parents.

  
If they’re in a rush, the kids will usually brush off such questions with “ah, they’re great dads, but they’re just our dads. The drama can run a little high, you know, having a family of theater kids.” That usually guarantees a laugh and a smile, but ends the conversation pretty quickly.

  
If the kids are willing to invest more time into their explanations (and occasional subtle bragging) of their parents’ day-to-day activities, they each have a specific favorite story that they’ve perfected their retelling of.

  
Ask a different Anderson-Hummel, and they’ll each give you a different story. But each one of them is just as revealing of their life with the Kurt and Blaine as parents as the next.

  
**Tracy**

“Hey, where are the parental units?” Tracy asks, hanging her coat in their hall closet as she walks farther into the house.

Audrey sighs as she passes by her on her way to the living room. “Dad suddenly decided that they need to repaint their bedroom to that forest green color he’s been gushing over, so they’re doing that now.”

“At six on a Wednesday night?” Tracy asks, and Audrey shrugs with a light laugh. 

“When do our parents ever make sense during one of their creative bouts of insanity?”

Instead of just climbing one flight of stairs to her room, Tracy heads up to the third floor instead, the smell of fresh paint wafting from her parents’ open bedroom door.

“Hey Trace!” Pops calls, waving a green-saturated paint brush in greeting. “How was work?”

“Good,” she says slowly, scanning the wet walls of their room. “This looks great, but why now?”

“Just had a kick of random motivating energy,” Dad responds, turning away from the paint roller for a second.

“But... where are you going to sleep tonight?” She says slowly, watching as her dads come to the realization that they’re painting their room just hours before they’d go to bed.

“We did not think this one through,” Blaine admits, but Kurt gasps and pats Blaine’s arm with his free hand. 

“We’ll have a sleepover!” He decides excitedly. “We can set up our mattress in the living room and get a bunch of pillows and blankets. It’ll be just like when we were first dating and were only allowed to sleep together if we were out in the open!”

“Oh my god,” Tracy laughs, but her pops looks just as enthusiastic as her dad about his idea.

“I love you so much,” Blaine grins. “You’re never too old or too married for a slumber party!”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Tracy shakes her head fondly, and her dad scoffs.

“Let us revel in our memories for one night,” Kurt retorts. “You all may join us for the movie we’re inevitably going to watch.”

Blaine pouts next to him. “But then we can’t Netflix and chill! If we’re really recreating our early years, we need a little more _privacy_ than that.”

Tracy scrunches up her nose. “Ew, god, I definitely don’t want to watch a movie with you two.”

“Well, if we’re aiming to recreate the times we slept on my parents’ living room floor, you won’t have to worry about anything unseemly,” Kurt chuckles. “Your pops just started sneaking into my room after Gramps and Nana went to sleep once we got to _that_ level of our relationship.”

“Do all parents overshare like you two do?” Tracy remarks, earning a laugh from Kurt and a noise of feigned offense from Blaine.

“Oh, we only do it to embarrass our beloved children,” Kurt grins. “Ooh, babe, we should pull out our matching pajamas tonight!”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“You’re the worst,” Tracy calls teasingly as she leaves the room, unable to stop smiling as she hears her dads’ continued laughter from behind her.

******

“This is... very extra,” Finn decides, glancing around the living room as Blaine passes Kurt a mug of tea and cuddles up next to him on their mattress, the couple nestled amongst a pile of pillows and blankets.

“Shall I turn off the lights to enhance your mood lighting?” Audrey jokes in a faux-posh voice. 

“Please do,” Kurt calls from the bed, pulling a blanket up around him and his husband. “We never had this kind of service at our sleepovers, B. I could get used to this.”

“Oh my god,” Tracy mutters, taking a few pictures as Dalton amusedly presses play on their movie with the remote that they accidentally left on a nearby end table, passing the remote to Blaine when he reaches out of his nest for it.

“We have the best kids,” Blaine announces with a grin. “Who would’ve thought, all those years ago, that we’d end up here?”

“Awwww,” Audrey coos. “I hate to say it, but this is adorable.”

“Audrey’s right,” Kurt murmurs, glancing up at Blaine from where he’s lounging against his chest. “This is adorable.”

“It was your genius idea,” Blaine replies softly, guiding his husband into a sweet kiss with a hand gently resting on his jaw.

“And that’s our cue to vacate the premises!” Dalton declares, waving blindly behind him as he leaves. “I love you all and good night, but I’m going to my room to avoid this —“

“—sleepover that you’re jealous of because you haven’t seen your boyfriend in _two weeks_?”

“He’s at science camp,” Dalton grumbles. “I’m dating a nerd, I know.”

“Aw, buddy,” Tracy ruffles her brother’s hair as she passes him. “You’re a nerd too, it’s okay.”

Finn shrugs. “Sawyer’s college application is going to be insane. Did you hear about how selective that camp is? Only one person —“

“Only one person from each designated regional area is accepted, yes, I know, he’s a genius and I love him and I’m _so_ proud of him, but he left me for _three whole weeks_ during the _summer_ —“

As their kids head back upstairs, Kurt pulls back with a grin. “Did we scare them away?”

“Mission accomplished,” Blaine beams, happily accepting another kiss that Kurt drags him into.

  
**Audrey**

It was the definition of the domino effect.

Dalton was the first one to fall, unsurprisingly. Sawyer had been sick with the stomach flu all last week, but Dalton insisted that he still spend _quality time_ with him by snuggling and absorbing germs at a likely incomprehensible pace, considering how much he went over to “comfort and care for” his boyfriend.

Finn went next, just mere hours after Dalton. They share a bathroom, so his chances of survival were slim to none anyway.

Tracy woke up the next day and promptly threw up in the jack-and-jill bathroom she shared with Audrey. Audrey was doing the same by the end of the night.

If either of their parents had been predicted to be spared from the curse of the stomach flu, it would have been their dad. Kurt never gets sick, and during the rare times that he does, he powers through and refuses to become incapacitated.

However, it seems like this particular strain of illness had other plans, because the day after Tracy and Audrey joined the ranks of the puking children, their dad wakes up in a cold sweat and stumbles blindly into his en suite, barely making it to the toilet before violently emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

Blaine wakes up to the telltale sounds of his husband succumbing to the illness that has been traveling through their household, so he rolls out of bed and grabs a fresh pair of pajamas for Kurt, laying them out on the bed before heading into the bathroom.

“And then there was one, huh?” Blaine quips, and Kurt looks up from the toilet with glassy eyes.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a train,” he groans. “A very nauseating train.”

“I’m sorry, honey. Do you think you’re done throwing up for a bit?”

Kurt nods slowly. “I think so. I just want mouthwash and —“

“Clean pajamas, I’ve got them ready for you. You’ve sweat right through these,” Blaine remarks, letting his husband lean on him as he stands. “Do you want to get back in bed?”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, spitting out the cup of mouthwash Blaine poured for him. “How are the kids, do you know?”

“I just woke up, honey,” Blaine replies. “I’ll check on them as soon as I get you set up and I’ll report back.”

Kurt nods. “Okay. I don’t know if I can walk all the way to the bed.”

“I’ve got you,” Blaine assures, helping him across the room. “You need to get medicine and fluids in you. You’re shaking so badly.”

The instant Kurt lounges back into bed, he cringes. “Oh, god, the sheets are soaked.”

“Let’s take you down to the couch, then,” Blaine suggests. “A change of scenery for a bit.”

After helping Kurt change into fresh clothes, Blaine holds his husband upright as they climb down the two flights of stairs to the first floor.

Audrey opens her eyes when she hears her dads entering the room. Taking in how her dad is listing severely into her pops’s side and looks paler than she’s ever seen him (and that’s saying something), she quickly concludes that he caught what she and her siblings have.

“Join the party, Dad,” she mumbles from the couch opposite of the one he’s carefully laying down onto, her pops rearranging the pillows and grabbing a blanket for him.

“Need anything else?” Blaine asks. “I’ll grab you a trash can just in case. And water, and meds —“

“Thank you, B,” Kurt smiles weakly. “That’s perfect.”

“And crackers!” Blaine declares. “You have to try and eat something. And then I’ll check on the kids.”

He’s about to hurry out of the room when he pauses and turns around, glancing over at Audrey. “Wait, here’s a child. How are you feeling, sick offspring number two?”

“Sick offspring number two has only thrown up once today,” she replies. “Sick offspring number three is feeling better today, so he delivered me some water and I made it down here on my own.”

Her pops shoots her a thumbs up. “I’m proud of you! Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be right back.”

A minute or so after he leaves, Kurt turns his head to look at her. “Your pops is going to be doting on me all day, just watch.”

“Doesn’t he do that usually?” Audrey teases, and he smiles slightly.

“Yes. But this is his time to go full caretaker mode — he won’t let me do a thing until I’m 100% again,” her dad explains. “Just watch. He loves you all, but he’s been a caretaker for the four of you since you were born. It’s a treat to take care of me, and that’s not being vain, that’s just your Pops. He’ll revel in it, even if he won’t admit it.”

“He’d come running if I called him right now,” Audrey grins. “It’s sweet.”

“That’s your pops for you,” Kurt sighs fondly. “But don’t call unless you mean it, because we can’t start crying wolf when I’m most certainly going to puke as soon as I eat these crackers he’s going to force me to try and keep down.”

“All sick offspring are medicated and accounted for,” Blaine claps his hands together as he re-enters the room. “Alright babe, let’s get some bland foods in you and see how you do.”

As soon as he leaves again to grab the crackers, Kurt shoots Audrey a wink. “Told you.”

  
**Finn**

“Oh my god,” Finn groans, rolling over in bed, shoving his face into the cool space of his pillow. “ _Why_?”

Drifting down the staircase from the floor above his and his siblings’ bedrooms are the way-too-loud sounds of his Pops singing his heart out at not even nine in the morning on a Saturday. Groaning again, Finn stumbles out of his room in his pajamas, climbing the stairs to the floor with his parents’ bedroom with bleary eyes.

“ _The way you make me feel!_ ” Finn finds his Pops standing outside of the closed door to his bedroom dressed in just his boxers and slippers, singing dramatically and providing his own falsetto backing vocals. 

“ _You really turn me on_ ,” Blaine croons, bopping along to his own personal concert. “ _You knock me off of my feet_ —“

“Blaine, I swear to god —“ Kurt’s voice echoes from their room, attempted annoyance on the edge of a laugh. “I’m trying to go back to sleep!”

Blaine merely grins and continues. “ _My lonely days are gone!_ ”

“Blaine!” Finn fails at stifling a laugh at his Dad’s yelling, and Blaine finally turns around to notice Finn’s presence at the top of the stairs.

“Hey, kiddo. When’d you get up?” His pops asks casually, as if he’s not standing half-naked in the middle of the hallway performing a one-man-show to his bedroom door.

“Like two minutes ago, thanks to you,” Finn grumbles, but can’t fight off a smile. “What the hell are you doing?”

Blaine beams. “I just wanted to start off the day with a nice morning serenade for my beloved husband —“

“Who was still asleep at the time, thank you very much,” Kurt opens the door just enough to poke his head out, but the fact that his hair is combed and his face freshly washed demonstrates that he has no intention of going back to bed. “Not as jarring as an alarm, but close enough.”

Pops pouts exaggeratedly as Dad rolls his eyes with a sigh. “But baby, I thought you’d like my sexy morning concert!”

“Oh my god,” Finn groans. “Being woken up early on a Saturday morning was enough punishment.”

Kurt points to him in agreement, and Blaine scoffs. “You both are so rude. Look, I’m just trying to be cute and spontaneous, you know, we’ve been married for over twenty-five years...”

“Are you saying we’re getting boring?” Kurt teases in mock-offense, and Blaine raises his eyebrows.

“I mean, if you’re going to act like a cranky old man when I serenade you —“

“I wasn’t even awake yet!”

Pops shrugs. “Curmudgeon.” 

“You did not just call me that.”

“You know what I said.”

Finn watches in mild horror as his Dad opens the door wider, studies his Pops for a moment, then rests a hand on his hip and cocks it. “Get your ass in here so I can make you take that back right now.”

Finn’s already running back down the stairs voicing his disgust ( _“In front of your children, good god! Haven’t you scarred us enough?”_ ), so he doesn’t get to see his Pops’s reaction, but he’s sure to head all the way downstairs to the first floor so as to put as much distance between himself and what will likely be a very different type of serenade.

  
**Dalton**

As he’s typing out the last few sentences of his intro paragraph, the front door to the house opens and shuts, and Pops peeks into the living room a moment later, wielding a few bags.

“Want to see what I got?” He asks, grinning, and from the chair across the room, Dad’s face lights up and he puts down his sketchbook instantly.

“Fashion show!” Kurt cheers, and Blaine merely chuckles, knowing the response before he even asked the question.

Blaine winks. “I’ll be right back.”

Dalton keeps pressing on with his essay, but he can practically feel the excited energy radiating off of his dad from across the room. The instant his pops reappears wearing a pair of deep emerald dress pants and a black turtleneck, Kurt gasps loudly.

“Oh my god, B, that color is incredible,” he gushes. “You do not own enough turtlenecks, _god_ , you look good.”

Blaine laughs. “I know, that’s why I bought it. Does this outfit get the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval?”

“Very much so,” Kurt nods emphatically. “Be warned, the next time you put that on, I might not be able to control myself as much as I am now.”

“Dad!” Dalton groans, and yeah, he’s seventeen and his parents have never been shy about how much they love each other, but _no_. He’s trying to write an essay. He does not need to hear this. “Right in front of your child?”

His dad shrugs as Pops exits the room to put on his next outfit. “Hence why I controlled myself.”

“You’re heathens.”

“Hm, maybe so.”

A minute or so later, Blaine reappears in a blue floral shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tucked into a pair of navy slacks, a white belt wrapped around his waist. He does a little spin to show it off fully. “How does it look?”

“You in florals is going to be the death of me,” Kurt deadpans. “You look stunning. The cut of that shirt was made for you, honey.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replies happily, obviously pleased with himself. “I have one more outfit; I’ll be right back.”

  
“Don’t look too excited,” Dalton teases as his dad keeps his eyes pinned on the entrance to the living room. “You’re going to inflate his ego so much he won’t ever want to take those clothes off.”

“Then so be it,” Dad responds simply. “I don’t know if I’d ever want him to take these clothes off — well —“

“Stop right there,” Dalton interrupts. “I get the message. And to think, you were just lamenting your soon-to-be empty nest! At this rate, it seems like you’d benefit from —“

“Turn around,” Kurt’s on the edge of his seat and spitting out demands as soon as Blaine enters the room wearing the final outfit, a crisp white shirt with _very_ fitted black pants and a black belt.

Blaine bites back a laugh and does as his husband directs, noting the palpable look of approval as soon as he faces him again. “So?”

“Those pants look painted on, Blaine,” Kurt says lowly. “In a _very_ good way.”

“I thought you might like them,” Blaine quips cheekily. “I needed some new basics, and I thought these fit well, but I wasn’t sure what to style them with —“

Kurt gasps and hops out of his seat, and Dalton almost believes that his Dad is about to jump his Pops right in front of him. Blessedly, he merely breezes past both of them, talking a mile a minute all the way.

“Wait here, I have the perfect thing! It’s from my next collection, so it’s still unreleased, but I have the demo home for some last minute alterations —“

Blaine turns to Dalton with a smile. “You may think he’s excited because it’s me doing a fashion show, but really, he’s most excited about the clothes themselves.”

Dalton rolls his eyes. “Yeah right, Pops. Good try.”

“I’m being serious!” His pops insists half-heartedly, but Dalton just waves him off.

“If I wasn’t so used to my dads being the biggest dorks for each other, I might believe you.”

“Here’s the jacket,” Kurt hurried back into the living room, brandishing a dark burgundy velvet blazer with leather accents around the lapel, breast pocket, and sleeves. There’s a bit of embellishing lining the leather detailing, catching the light elegantly as the jacket moves.

“Kurt, this is beautiful,” Blaine remarks softly as he slips it on. “You’re a genius, as usual.”

Kurt just smiles and smooths the jacket down his husband’s arms. “No, you just wear it so well. It’s like it was made for you.”

Before Blaine can respond, Kurt claps his hands together. “That’s it, I’m naming this jacket after you!”

Dalton snorts, earning an icy glare from his dad as his pops stifles a chuckle. 

“What? Haven’t you already named an entire collection after Pops?”

“Two,” Blaine supplies, grinning, and Kurt glares at him in return.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” Dalton defends. “It just made me laugh.”

“I name what I love after the people I love and am inspired by,” Kurt explains in a mock-offended tone. “You and all of your siblings each have a collection. Your pops has two. But it’s my prerogative to decide what my designs are called, so I’m officially naming this jacket The Devon. And that’s final.”

“Awwww,” Dalton coos, and Kurt can’t help but break out into a smile as he rolls his eyes at his son. “That’s cute.”

“I’m honored,” Blaine comments. “For the third time.”

Kurt scoffs as Blaine giggles, backing out of the room. “Okay, fine. I won’t name anything after you again — don’t walk away with that jacket! It’s a prototype!”

“You know where I’m going! Come take it off of me _very carefully_ and then you’re welcome to do the same with the rest of my clothes.”

Kurt sighs exasperatedly, but shoots Dalton a bemused smile. “Whatever you think’s about to happen, it’s not. I’m just going to make sure my jacket is taken care of.”

“Mhm, yep, see you at dinner, Dad,” Dalton doesn’t look up from his computer, furiously typing away at his first body paragraph. He doesn’t need to see the lies in his dad’s eyes. He knows them too well by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Audrey’s story was taken from an element of my own life — my siblings and I were much younger at the time (there’s three of us), but we all got the stomach flu and promptly gave it to my dad. My amazing mom took care of all of us and managed to come out of it without getting sick! 
> 
> Also, for all of you who mentioned it in my last fic, the boyfriend and I are doing great! He’s amazing: we’ve started watching Glee together, and he’s even asked to read my fanfiction. He’s a keeper!
> 
> Thank you all for your unending support! I love you all. Stay safe and have a happy start to the holiday season!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
